User talk:ZEM
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ZEM! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:ZEM page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind (Talk) 2009-05-19T12:56:20 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Hey! You are here too! Hello))) [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 14:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, I used to watch The Next Generation when I was a kid, but it didn't really interest me that much. But some time ago, I had notning to do, so I decided to watch The Original Series and it really hooked me. I even went to see the new movie (which turned to be great). So, now I sometimes pop-up here, making random edits. [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 14:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Favorite? Well, I haven's seen much to begin with. I saw the whole TOS, TAS, the first six movies, the 2009 movie and a couple of episodes of TNG. Since most of these revolves around the same characters, there is nothing much to chose from )) Well, if it comes to movies, I would say that the newest Trek is the best, followed closely by ST IV: The Voyage Home. The worst movies in my opinion, are ST V: The Final Frontier and ST: The Motion Picture. They are just so dull and boring...[[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 18:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC)